star_wars_the_clone_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grievous
Grievous is a major hero in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. He is a Kaleesh cyborg general of the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars era, and the Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies. Personality When in his cybernetic body, Qymaen was gone and Grievous was born. As General Grievous, he is known to be a heroic being. He chose to become a cyborg for only two goals, rid the Galaxy of the sinister Jedi, and be the leader of the most powerful droid army the Galaxy has ever seen. Despite fighting of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Grievous hates the Clone Wars, and only joined for his reasons of killing Jedi and not Dooku's political reasons and even kept the war going so he could kill more Jedi. Grievous also showed a certain amount of attachment to Gor, his pet roggwart, whom he doted on while housing at his lair on the third moon of Vassek. Grievous was visibly angered when the evil Kit Fisto killed Gor, citing it as another crime for which the Jedi Order would pay dearly as they already committed genocide on his people. He also seemed to have a kind of bond with his caregiver droid EV-A4D: though Grievous did snap or shout at him from time to time, he allowed the medical droid to criticize and even insult him without tearing him apart, as he would with any other droid in a similar situation. Grievous is a wrathful and friendly hero. Grievous knows his place in the Clone Wars as he is a hero of the Galaxy and a hero to his homeworld Kalee. Grievous is also known for his ruthlessness as a hero and he will not use mercy on his enemies, as seen when he engaged Fisto and Nahdar in his lair and on the clone base of Kamino. Grievous can be a very wrathful hero during the Clone Wars as seen various times as when he sent holograms of captured villains and stated that he only lived to see evil die. This heroic wrathful side is only seen if the Jedi or others such as Gungans, have wronged him, he will get very angry and try to kill his villainous enemies, making villains beware of Grievous's wrath. On the battlefield, he is a very calculating and ingenious tactician knowing very good ground tactics and space tactics. On the ground, Grievous knows how to command his heroic forces and in space, he is the "Hyperspace Master" calculating every planet of the sinister Republic's and invading with his heroic fleets. Besides that, Grievous is also an excellent pilot and can pilot any craft such as his Soulless One fighter craft or even a evil Kaminoan ship which he stole during the Third Battle of Kamino. He is also very courageous in battle, leading his droid army in the front and sometimes plays the "Behind the Scenes" Hero role as seen where he commands the battles from the landing craft instead of full on fighting them. In space, Grievous does the same; Keeps his heroic Command Ship in the back while his smaller forces do the work. When in battle, the heroic Grievous is always determined to win against his sinister foes and always foil the evil plans of the Jedi. For Grievous's dislikes, he dislikes the Jedi, the Sith (Dooku, Ventress, Krell, Nadhar, Obi-Wan, etc) and the Republic, due to them aiding the Jedi in killing his people on Kalee and being crazy towards everyone. While he hates the Sith for not being trustworthy, Grievous has respect for the Sith only for being warriors and not cowards like Jedi. Grievous utterly hates the Jedi and their evil Order for committing genocide on his people when he was a warlord. He exploited the Jedi's compassion for the clone troopers under their command, exemplified during his attack on the Kaliida Shoals Medical Center. What also fueled the heroic general's rage was that the entire Jedi Order hated him for no reason and wanted him dead which forced Grievosu to fight other Jedi such as Anakin and Ahsoka. Another dislike of General Grievous is he dislikes lies and tricks as the heroic General has been tricked before by many other villains. He has an intense rivalry with evil Obi-Wan Kenobi as Obi-Wan started the rivalry when Grievous first met the infamous General Kenobi on the Malevolence. Grievous constantly wants to kill Kenobi face-to-face any chance he gets as he will even have traps set up for other Jedi just to face the sinister Kenobi himself. Grievous has almost killed Obi-Wan various times and the sinister Kenobi, just wants Grievous dead for no reason as much as his padawan Anakin Skywalker. He has been being treated badly by Nute Gunray, Count Dooku, Wat Tambor, and other CIS members such as his own Driver battle droids. He also cares for battle droids, as he chose to lead them in the Clone Wars, but he loses his patience with the droids for their stupid, annoying, and sassy actions and has been known to destroy them by smacking their heads off, cutting them in half, or smacking them off ledges. Count Dooku usually calls him out on. Later, he started caring about his droids since they are helping in some cases and started slapping them less as they were improved from the early part of the war. He also tends to do a lot of heroic laughs throughout The Clone Wars as seen various times. Reputation Grievous's reputation grew as when he became a cyborg. As an evil warlord, Grievous conquered planets and slain legends making him feared across his people with this evil reputation. When Grievous became a heroic cyborg, Grievous's rep became good, as became a famed hero across the Galaxy, meaning that anywhere Grievous walked into, he was known, as evidenced when Grievous met Hondo Ohnaka. Grievous's heroic reputation is more known than his warlord rep. Some people like the evil Jedi Council like to deride Grievous as a "coward", "murderer", and a "monster" even though Grievous isn't those things at all. History Pre-TCW Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 7 Gallery Grievous/Gallery Appearances *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (film) *[[Rising Malevolence|Rising Malevolence]] *[[Shadow of Malevolence|Shadow of Malevolence]] *[[Destroy Malevolence|Destroy Malevolence]] *Rookies *Downfall of a Droid *Duel of the Droids *Lair of Grievous *Senate Spy *Landing at Point Rain *Grievous Intrigue *The Deserter *ARC Troopers *Heroes on Both Sides *Padawan Lost *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' – "Mission on Iceberg Three" *Shadow Warrior *Nomad Droids *Massacre *Brothers *A Test of Strength *Bound for Rescue *A Necessary Bond *Secret Weapons *Revival *''Star Wars: Darth Maul: Son of Dathomir'' *A Death on Utapau *In Search of the Crystal *Crystal Crisis *The Big Bang *''Dark Disciple'' Behind the scenes ''The Clone Wars'' famed hero General Grievous was introduced as new portrayal of General Grievous as a whole. Grievous in the series was a new character of Grievous than his previous villainous counterparts from the original Clone Wars and the Revenge of the Sith. Grievous as a hero was placed in [[Star Wars: The Clone Wars#Seasons|Seasons 1-5 of The Clone Wars]] as a heroic recurring antagonist against the villainous protagonists-Jedi and featured as minor heroic antagonist in The Clone Wars-Legacy. In The Clone Wars animated series, he was voiced by Matthew Wood as well as being portrayed as a hero in The Clone Wars. It is unknown if the heroic portrayal of Grievous will return in Season 7 of the revival. Backstory The 2008 CGI TV show The Clone Wars, introduced a new backstory for the good-general. Unlike the hero to villain in Revenge of the Sith and Clone Wars, The Clone Wars portrayed Grievous's backstory completely different to match with his heroic character as portrayed in the show. The backstory used the villain to hero story as Grievous was a fearsome warlord that conquering things and was attacked by the Jedi, who slaughtered Grievous's people, and Grievous started to gain hatred towards them and became a heroic cyborg to have revenge against the villains and have a good future without them. He also fights for the CIS cause. This caused contradictions in the series and the film stating that this is not the same Grievous. Nonsense Backstory The 2008 CGI TV show The Clone Wars, as previously mentioned, contradicts much of canon that takes place in or around the Clone Wars. Things pertinent to Grievous include his backstory, as The Clone Wars claims that Grievous wanted to become a Jedi, although he wasn't Force-sensitive, and so chose to have surgery on himself to become a Jedi. Following the completion of this series, it is expected that Lucasfilm Ltd.'s Leland Chee will clarify the canonicity of various sources. Until then, confusion remains. It is also nonsense to the story. Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cyborgs Category:Separatists Category:Former Villains Category:Characters Category:Kaleesh